This description relates to operation of network security systems in particular intrusion systems that are wireless and include range extenders.
Wireless sensor network/wireless device based data collection systems with remote server-based monitoring and report generation are becoming more common in applications such as home safety monitoring, electrical and water utility meter monitoring, and human and asset tracking. For example, it is common for businesses and homeowners to have a security system for detecting alarm conditions at their premises and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or to authorized users of the security system.
Traditional low-power network range extenders multiplex between an end node side and an access point side of a network. This architecture can be limiting, particularly for energy harvesting and battery operated devices. Such an architecture can be unpredictable and wasteful of available communication bandwidth.